Precious Keepsakes
by myonlysaga
Summary: It was the night before their wedding and Bella is still a little apprehensive. Edward then shows her a little trincket that cheers her up
1. A Promise Sealed With A Bottle Cap

Bella's POV

It was half past 10 on the 12th of August. It was the night before my wedding day. MY wedding day! I just couldn't believe that I would be married and it was a huge bonus that I would be marrying this caring, passionate and romantic man-My Edward.

We were currently tangled up with the sheets lying on my small bed, while Charlie was not so soundlessly sleeping in his room. At least he wasn't awake. I was spending my last few moments with Edward before his brothers came and dragged him to go to his bachelor party. I personally didn't want him to go but I also needed time alone to compose myself if I'm going to look and be sane tomorrow.

"You know I could just stay here all night with you, right?" he murmured killing the base of my throat.

I wouldn't have that. He probably just wanted to look out for me incase I do anything rash like run away the night before the wedding. But then again, he just wanted to be with me.

"I'd love for you to stay by my side. But Emmett and Jasper are going to break my house if you don't come with them."

He sighed "It's just that I want to be able to stay with you tonight. Basing on the rate of your heartbeat, you won't be able to sleep anytime soon."

"Who me? I'll be fine," I lied

"Bella, I know you. And I can see that you're nervous. Are you having cold feet? He asked with a smooth face but I can see the fear and sadness beneath it. I know him too so I can see that.

"Well as far as I know, it's normal for brides to be nervous on the night before their wedding day."

It was normal for brides to be nervous but I wasn't any ordinary bride. For one, I didn't even have any problems with the planning. What with my super hyper best friend slash future sister-in-law handling everything with Esme and my mom. The only thing I know about the wedding is who are getting married, when, where and what my dress looks like. Another was that I wasn't just marrying a normal guy. I was marrying a vampire and said vampire was now kissing me everywhere bringing me back to the present.

"Mmmm, but you are not just any bride, love. You are the most beautiful bride that will ever be wed," he breathed still kissing my face.

By now my heartbeat is going crazy and my face is burning. He can be so romantic at times. Yep, that's my Edward.

He now then looked at me seriously. "You haven't answered my other question yet. Are you having cold feet, Love?"

"No!" I said quickly.

"I just don't want you to see me being my old insecure self. I'm just being silly, you know."

"Insecure?" He asked surprised. "Why would you be insecure?"

"Oh you know, the usual stuff. Maybe tomorrow I wouldn't look like what you expect. What if I trip while walking the aisle? It would ruin the ceremony! And maybe I'll screw up at our first dance!" I said in horror.

"Oh Bella. I won't mind if you trip. It would just give me an excuse to have you in my arms. You would even do me a favor," He joked.

Tears then built up in my eyes. How can I deserve him? He is so kind and considerate. It just makes it harder to accept that he loves me. But he does.

"Love, why are you crying?" Edward asked

"I just want to be perfect tomorrow. I want to show everyone that somehow, even in a weird twisted way, I do deserve you. I want to be perfect tomorrow so I can stand right next to you while feeling good about myself," I said while crying.

Edward then wrapped his arms around me and let me soak his shirt with my tears.

"Love," he breathed. "You are perfect. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. There is nothing in this world that could make me love you any less."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "I want you to take care of this for me, just for tonight."

I looked at his palm and saw something that confused me at first. But when realization dawned upon me, I couldn't help but smile.

It was the lemonade cap. The one for the bottle I bought for lunch when he first asked me to sit down with me. I couldn't believe he actually kept it after all this time.

"It's the…" I tried to say, speechless.

"Yes. It's your lemonade bottle cap. I got it when you got to class that day. It has been with me ever since. Wherever I go, I would always bring it with me. I keep it in my pocket."

"But, but, why?" I asked.

"It keeps me calm," he shrugged. "When I have it, it reminds me of you and that day. You immediately accepted my invitation to sit down with me without even thinking of what might happen or what others may say. It's a reminder that you trust me love. And even though I don't deserve your trust, you still give it to me. So this cap reminds me that I should value the trust, the love that you give me. And I will, Bella. I will do everything in my power to make you happy. When we're married, I promise you I'll be a good husband to you. I'll never give you a reason to hate me."

I was in utter shock. I couldn't think of anything but the fact that I love him so much.

"It also makes it okay for me to change you, Love. When there are times that I hate myself because I have to change you in order to stay with you forever, I look at the cap and I remember you. You love me and trust me. You are willing to give me you life just to be with me and I should take care of it. When I change you, I will help you through anything. On your first hunt, I'll teach you the basics. When you slip, I'll comfort you and help you control yourself better. And no matter what mistakes you do, I will always be there to help you push through. I love you, Bella. I will always love you. Don't ever think that you are not worth of me. You are the greatest and most precious gift that I have received. Therefore, I will cherish you forever."

He got me hand and place the bottle cap on my palm. I accepted it and held it close to my heart.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you for loving me. I promise I'll take care of this for you." I said smiling. I hugged him even tighter.

"I want it back though," he said smirking. "I would only trust it with you so you better take care of it."

"Oh I will," I said. I feel much better now. We hugger each other and just laid there for a few moments. After some time, I heard a sound by the window.

"We have come for the 100 year old virgin. Send him out now!"

Yeah, that would be Emmett.

I laughed while Edward on the other hand was glaring at the window.

"You won't be a virgin for long," I said flirtingly. I began kissing his snow cold neck.

"Oh I know. And I can't wait," He said huskily roaming his hands all over my body.

"Wow there you two! C'mon just come down Edward!" Jasper said. He probably felt so much emotion radiating from us. Poor guy.

"Go!" I told Edward laughing.

He kissed me one last time, one very brief but sweet kiss. One that you thought only existed in fairytales.

"I love you," he told me seriously once he pulled away.

"I know," I said

He smiled and kissed my forehead. He pulled away, went to my window and jumped out.

"About time," I heard Emmett mutter in the darkness.

Then after a few seconds, there was only the sound of my breathing and the ticking of the clock on my bedside table. It was already 11pm. I decided to go to sleep, ready t face the wrath of Alice tomorrow. It would be worth it. I would be having my own fairytale afterwards anyway.

Still holding the lemonade cap, I put it inside the pocket of my old sweats and pulled the covers over me.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Well? What do you guys think? Review please!

Oh and follow me on twitter: myonlysaga


	2. Letters With Love

Edward's POV

"Yes just a few more chairs over there, Edward," Esme instructed me. I was helping my brother set up for the reception outside. The lights were already set up in the driveway since last night thanks to Rosalie and Alice. Once again my pixie like sister went overboard with the decorations. A thousand flowers were surrounding the backyard alone. A few more thousand were inside where the guests will be arriving.

I had to give it to my sister. She sure knows how to plan a wedding. This setup was more beautiful than any of Rosalie and Emmett's weddings that she planned. And I must say she seemed to be much more enthusiastic about planning this one than the others.

The only thing worrying me was the Bella, my bride, would think all of this was way too extravagant for her. Ah, _my_ bride, my Bella she's too selfless for her own good.

I can hear her loud heartbeat from upstairs and based on what I can hear, my sisters are now applying make-up on her radiant face.

Oh how I wish I could see her right now, I wish I could hold her hand and keep her calm while she has to go through another one of Alice's "Bella Barbie" sessions as my love calls it. But, I have been given strict instructions by Alice to not look into her mind and ruin the element of surprise. She wanted me to experience full impact of emotion once I see my Bella walk down the aisle.

"Edward, Alice says you should go and change now because the guests will arrive soon"

I snapped out of my little daydream and knew the thought came from Jasper. I nodded at him and sprinted upstairs to my room.

Once I entered through the door I saw my suit neatly sprawled out on my bed. I gently placed each piece of clothing on not really worried about crumpling it by my speed but rather so I can relish the time. I once heard that a groom must put on his suit carefully and just enjoy the feeling of the fabric under his skin to keep calm.

Once I was done I heard a knock at my door.

"May I come in Edward?"

It was Carlisle. "Yes Carlisle, you may," I said.

Carlisle opened the door and I came in already in his suit. He saw me and smiled widely. I guess you should expect that from a father who's son is finally settling down after such a long time.

"Well Edward, if I may say you look rather charming," he said examining me.

"Thank you Carlisle," I told him.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course I am Carlisle, but not that much. I am nervous for Bella though. You know how she is with getting attention."

"Ah, yes. I'm quite looking forward to see how many times she will blush tonight."

"As I am, Carlisle. But I am very excited also. She's the love of my life, no, the love of my existence. I cannot wait to be tied to her in the most official way possible."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it a little.

"I am so happy for you son. After so many years, you have finally found your mate."

I smiled at him. He was always a good father to me. Suddenly, there was another knock on my door. It was Jasper.

"Carlisle, you should probably head down now. Some guests have arrived," he said.

Carlisle nodded and gave me one last look then left to great the guest.

After Carlisle left, Jasper stayed. I noticed he was holding something in his hand. It has Bella's strong scent so I was immediately curious as to what it was.

"Alice asked be to give this to you. It's from Bella," he said.

"Thank you, Jasper," I nodded at him.

"No problem bro. I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he smiled at me and left.

I looked at the object, now in my hand. It was an envelope. It had Bella's familiar scrawl on it. My name was written on the front.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the paper.

_Edward, I couldn't think of anything to do to say thank you for what you did last night but I hope you'll believe this;_

_Heartbeats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed that I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

If my unbeating heart was capable of working again it would've bursted out of my chest from the depth of emotion right now. My beautiful Bella, I love her so much. I never thought I could love her more but she sure made me love her a million times more.

I was too touched by her letter that I didn't notice the other piece of paper inside the envelope. I reached in and sure enough, I was surprised. More than surprised actually! I was feeling like a King who has remembered how he won his Queen before. I felt like a little girl recalling her favorite memories she had with her doll.

It was the note I left her before.

The note I left inside her truck the day before she went to La Push with her friends.

She kept it. She actually kept it!

It was still in perfect condition. My handwriting was like it was before. Those 2 words written made me smile.

_Be__Safe._

My Bella has went through so much since then. She has experienced a lot of hardships since that time that seemed like only yesterday. Yet despite all the pain and suffering that we went through, every breath, every hour has come to this; Our Wedding. We pushed through, together. She has kept this note safe for me. I would have to ask her where she kept this later on but right now, I couldn't help but feel so happy. She is so full of surprises. What would I have to give to hear her thoughts now? I don't know yet but I do know is that I have forever to try.

"Edward! My brother! It's time to get you hitched, man!" Emmett said booming into my room.

I know I should be glaring at him right now but I was just to happy to care if he interrupted my little "moment". I smiled widely and kept the letters inside my bedside table. I straightened out my suit and turned to him.

"Lead the way, Emmett. I can't wait to see my Bride!" I all but jumped, too excited to care if I look weird.

"Okaaaaaay, I see Alice has got to you. Whatever, c'mon!" he laughed going out the door.

After a few more minutes, everyone was seated on their seats, I was in front on my place and the music started playing.

My sister, Alice, walked the aisle first. When she saw me, she gave me a quick wink and thought

"Good luck Edward. We love you."

I smiled at her then heard the music change.

That was when I saw her. She was more radiant than a thousand suns, more beautiful than a million roses and most importantly, she was here. She was walking towards me. Me! She chose me. She was the most perfect creature in my world. I cannot wait to spend all eternity with her.

When she finally reached me, Charlie placed her hand in mine and I smiled.

I was home.


End file.
